


The Muses Speak Through Me

by enemy_anemone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemy_anemone/pseuds/enemy_anemone
Summary: A collection of some of my poetry and short writings





	1. Multiple Crossings

The woman who let her grey hair grow proudly. It never made her look less young, simply less human. She was far to ethereal to be one of us. 

A blind man's cane and it's human. A trusty companion to protect him along with an ever present suit and flip phone. 

The musician who wields his bass comfortably and with no fear. He's played for so long that the wood is not just a tool, but a friend. 

Silent bravery as a woman puts her armour on in public. Kohl around her eyes to protect from the dastardly sights on life. Shimmer on her cheeks to provide a glimmer of hope. Red on her lips as a war paint all women need.  
War paint on her lips, daggers around her eyes, hope in her cheeks

Power. Sheer power and strength in everything she is and does. She strikes fear into the hearts of all with her approach. With the draw of her wooden sabre all cower in her glory. With her head held high she is a commanding presence, yet her choice is not to harm, but to heal. 

-(multiple crossings)


	2. Onomatopoeia

The sound of crickets at midnight   
The dark sweetness of cherries  
Yellow tones lights illuminating a quiet street  
The soft scent of lilacs gently spread by the lightest of breezes  
The wind gently moving the hair from in front of your face  
The faint purple clouds turn in the early morning hours  
The distant purr of an engine

-(onomatopoeia)


End file.
